<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight by kanosmodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418867">Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanosmodo/pseuds/kanosmodo'>kanosmodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Break Up, Character Death, Comfort, Confessions, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Crying, Dark, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fingerfucking, Hatred, Jealousy, Kissing, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Romance, Roughness, Secrets, Smut, Tragedy, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanosmodo/pseuds/kanosmodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving back to Paradis with the unexpected death of Sasha Braus, Eren has requested for you while he's locked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission of Liberio was a success as Eren was able to capture the Warhammer's titan abilities and escape unscathed. Before the celebration could begin, Captain Levi had placed Eren under arrest for his insubordination.</p>
<p>"We have six confirmed deaths but we are still waiting on Squad Lima.", Jean said to Sasha as he helped her up onto the aircraft. You leaned against the side of the aircraft as the other scouts began to cheer about their successful victory, "That's how we'll pay tribute to our six fallen heroes! Now rejoice!", Floch yelled commanding his fellow officers to cheer even louder.</p>
<p>You groaned closing your eyes trying to block out the annoying cheers lead by Floch, "Can't the celebrating wait until we're back on the island?"</p>
<p>The cheers began to die down as conversations began amongst the soldiers. The rest of squad Lima climbed on board as the attendance check began to make sure everyone had made it on board before we officially set off back home.</p>
<p>Sasha, Jean, and Connie made their way over to the crowd paying close attention to hear their names being called. "Hey, Y/N? Do you have any food on you?", asked Sasha as you opened your eyes, looking at the brunette that stood in front of you.</p>
<p>You chuckled as you pushed yourself off the wall, reaching your arm around Sasha's shoulders as you walked over to the crowd.</p>
<p>"How can you be hungry at a time like this? Once we get back to the island, we are gonna eat all of the food we can!", you exclaimed as you shook Sasha with excitement about eating. "What about all the meat we can eat?", asked Sasha concerningly as her favorite thing to eat was meat. You shook your head in agreement with her comment.</p>
<p>"Y/N Y/L/N!", your name was yelled out as you raised your hand responding, "Here!" The conversations began to get louder as attendance was almost finished. "I think I just heard something," said Sasha concerningly. "Hey quiet down!", Jean yelled trying to plead for everyone to lower their voices.</p>
<p>The volume remained the same as Connie began to ask about Lobov, "Is Lobov not here yet?", You made your way in front of Sasha, Jean, and Connie trying to get to the front to ask about Lobov but you couldn't get through. "He should be coming up around now...", Jean said as someone rolled onto the aircraft.</p>
<p>You turned around slowly as you wanted to ask Lobov what took him so long, "Lobov what the hell took you-", the gunshot rang out hitting the brunette in front of you. Your eyes grew big as Sasha collapsed to the ground, looking dazed as she bled out, you looked past Sasha as you saw a kid holding a rifle.</p>
<p>Jean pointed his gun towards the girl as she ready herself to shoot again aiming for Jean, the bullets ricocheted as it went past nearly inches away from hitting Jean in the head.</p>
<p>The other scouts ran over to the kids and began to beat the living shit out of them. Jean, Connie, and you ran over to attend to Sasha's injuries as she continued to bleed out. Connie grasped Sasha's face trying to make her stay awake, "Sasha! Stay with us. Come on!"</p>
<p>"You're so loud... So,... is our food... ready yet...?", Sasha asked slowly. Connie and Jean yelled towards the other scouts, "Get a tourniquet now! We have to cover this wound now!" You grabbed ahold of Sasha's hand as you pressed a finger against her wrist feeling her pulse getting weaker, "Sasha stay with us okay? We are almost home okay? I'm gonna get you all the food you can eat."</p>
<p>"Meat...", Sasha said as the scouts began to help wrap the tourniquet around her abdomen trying to get a hold of the bleeding. You helped them roll Sasha to her side as blood started to come out of her mouth. Her eyes weren't open but they weren't closed either. She was dying and there wasn't much we could do.</p>
<p>"Should we throw them out the aircraft Jean?", asked Floch, Jean didn't say anything as he was still in shock from Sasha getting shot. The girl began to yell nonsense at Jean as he grabbed them. "We true Eldians are going to curse you into your graves! And once you kill me, tell that to the ring-leader behind all of this!"</p>
<p>Jean walked the two kids towards the room where Zeke, Yelena, and Eren were being held. Mikasa and Armin ran out of the room coming over to Sasha as she was still bleeding through her bandages. Yelling came from the room as you heard Jean yelling at Yelena for not being successful in her part of the mission, you looked down at Sasha realizing that her eyes were somewhat closed. You began to slowly shake her trying to get a response out of her, "Sasha, you have to try to stay awake."</p>
<p>Her hand was colder than before as you checked for her pulse again, there was nothing there. Sasha was dead, a tear ran down your cheek as you looked up at Mikasa, Armin, and Connie trying to find the words to tell them that there, our friend was dead. "S-she's gone.", you said as Mikasa and Armin started to cry and yell at Sasha.</p>
<p>The door cracked open revealing all the people who were inside, Connie stood there as he informed the others that Sasha didn't make it, "Sasha.. is dead." You kept holding Sasha's hand as you heard Eren ask Connie what Sasha's last words were. His painful chuckles began to fill the now quiet, dense aircraft as we made our way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>